A day in the life of a
by doowop13579
Summary: A brand new world and a brand new day, how are you going to live it?


**Haha, hi there. Just a minecraft short I made when I was bored. Figures I'll put it up. See what the reviews are like. This may become part of a longer story, see if I get good enough.**

**-doowop13579**

* * *

><p>Well, one could say life was peaceful. I've always found this place very interesting, and amusing. Compared to the real world, which I always hear my friends talk about, this place is all made up of blocks. I'm not kidding you, sand is in blocks, dirt is in blocks, trees are in blocks, even water fills up nicely in blocks.<p>

I've stayed in this place long enough to learn some tricks of the trade, mainly swimming. There seems to be water everywhere, be it in lakes or rivers or even the ocean. I've never really had many friends, the only one I have is a cow. It's amazing how a cow can talk, or how I can even understand him, but he's quite nice and seems to follow me wherever I go.

In my short time here I've settled down in a small cave with my cow friend. There are a few others nearby, and although there's so many of us in the area, nobody really goes out at night. They say that monsters come out at night, things like skeletons and zombies, the things that try to kill you. The cow told me that there was a dungeon nearby, one that keeps all the skeletons. I wanted to see if I could make friends with them, but the others said it was suicide. Oh well, if I really want to do this, who's stopping me? During the day when the skeletons return back to the cave I decided to follow them. I eventually came across some mossy cobblestone, as the cow said, and I knew I had found their hideout.

Oh it was so exciting! I could make new friends! I wonder if they'll like me. I found a small hole in the way and followed the skeletons in. Almost immediately I could see bows drawn, ready to fire at me, but after a while they seemed to lower their arms. First step, done. I cautiously walked up to one of them, careful not to do anything too sudden in case they deemed me a threat.

"Why have you come here?" The chief skeleton said. Well I just assumed he was the chief, he was the only one riding on a spider with red eyes. Yes that reminds me, the spider was very scary. It kept making noises at me and kept trying to jump towards me, almost as if I was tasty and it wanted a snack. But anyway, I replied saying, "I wanted to be friends." I believe he accepted me as a friend become he started ranting about how I was the first to come in without trying to kill every skeleton and take the treasure. Wait, did he say treasure? Oh well, treasure won't help me much anyway.

The chief skeleton then gave me a tour. From the small mossy dungeon they had expanded further into the cave. They had flowing waterfalls, mines and even a farm, where they herd zombies. Yes, the zombies were slaves, how sad, I think no one should be enslaved, not even animals or zombies. How sad it would be if my cow friend was a slave.

I suppose the skeletons aren't so bad after all, they seemed nice enough. I wonder why everyone else hates them, or why they want to attack them in the first place. Is it really the treasure? Maybe if other people were to make friends and ask nice enough they would give their treasure away. Anyway I invited my cow friend over and we lived with the skeletons. It was fun, I was able to help by planting and sowing food. It's weird isn't it? Skeletons still need food even though they're already skeletons.

During my stay I managed to witness one or two brave yet foolish adventurers try to kill skeletons. It only ended up with having a couple hundred arrows in them. He was really foolish alright, running straight up towards them swinging his sword wildly. After he died he dropped some pretty good stuff. His bow and arrow was taken by the skeletons, of course. I managed to nick an apple or two while they weren't looking.

There was once I actually managed to get myself stuck in the water currents. The downward current was so strong I was almost going to drown. But a kind skeleton pulled me up. I was so happy, it meant that I was of enough use to them for them to care. I suppose I did help them out on normal tasks. I'm not really good with tools, but my strength and endurance allowed me to carry lots of goods back and forth from harvesting trips. We only go out in the night and although I find it dark and hard to walk, I only have to follow them to be going in the right direction.

Well, great empires have to fall one day. That day started will a loud boom! Followed by another BOOM! The ceiling suddenly exploded. TNT I suspect. I've learned enough during my stay to recognize the sound. A group of four guys dropped in, all in shiny blue armour. I've never seen that before, I certainly don't have blue armour. The arrows seemed to have little effect, maybe the armour's made up of diamond? Just my guess. Since they've helped me so much, I suppose it'll only be right to help them. I ran towards one guy at full speed and lunged at him. It wasn't really effective but I managed to push him far back enough for him to fall into the skeleton's "Pit to the bottom of the world" pet project. They never completed the pit, there was lava in the way. Even better I suppose.

My cow friend was killed pretty quickly. These people seemed to have bows and arrows too, not to mention their shiny diamond swords. The skeleton chief and his pet spider managed to gain that one element of surprise on one guy. I suppose the sight of a spider dropping down from the ceiling would scare the crap out of anyone. The spider lunged forward while he was still dazed, biting through the diamond armour. The man flinched by quickly regained his composure. Despite the many arrows fired by the chief, a strong two handed blow cut off three legs from the spider. The spider topped and so did the chief. Crawling to pick himself up I could see the fear in his eyes as his attacker lifted the heavy blade above his head and brought it down on him, silencing the chief once and for all.

Things were starting to go bad. After the chief had been killed most of the skeletons started to run wild. I decided it was time for me to take my leave. I slowly made my way to the entrance, hoping no one would see me, but someone actually did. I probably stood out amongst all the skeletons. That was when I decided to run, but he chased. I ran all the way out of the caves and out into the open fields. Why was he chasing after me? What did I have that mattered so much to him?

He chased me for a while, until we came to the lake. Without hesitating I jumped in and tried to swim to the other side. I was almost to the other side, I kept swimming and swimming, but I wasn't getting any further? Why? I looked down, it was the dang water currents again. I turned around, he had also jumped in, slowly making his way towards me. Come on, be strong, SWIM! But, I couldn't. It wasn't too painful I must admit, he just swung his sword and poof, I exploded.

Well, that was a relatively eventful life, albeit a bit short. I believe I could have been smarter, maybe hide in one of the skeleton hidey holes? I could have been stronger, swim against the dratted currents.

But I don't blame myself, after all I'm just a pig.


End file.
